Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet: The Christmas Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Santa's Arrival". Plot (On their quest to find a christmas tree, Mumble, Erik, and Atticus, went to Snowy Plains to find one, but they try to find it on the snowpiles, but, there not here somewhere. They went to the lakes but searching it and it not here too. The screen changes with a skua flying and the camera moving down to Mumble, Erik, and Atticus.) *Atticus: *worried* There no more trees? *Mumble: We can't find it ether. *Erik: *shouted* Look, i saw a red thing up in the sky! *Mumble: What? *Atticus: Come on, skip the skua and come and check it out! (Mumble, Erik and Atticus follow the red thing and landed beyond the Snowy Mountains) *Mumble: What? *Erik: There is a red guy around here. *Mumble: An alien, IN OUR WORLD?! *Atticus: Let's go. *Mumble: No, he can kill us all like ants. *Erik: Ants are little tiny creatures like krills. *Mumble: Ants sucks. Let's go and meet that red dude over here. (In Snowy Mountains) *Erik: Okay, the red guy is closer and closer. *Mumble: Wait a minute. It can't be true?! *Atticus: Presents? *Mumble: No, *become happy* SANTA CLAUS! HE HAS COME TO GIVE US ALL THE PRESENTS! *Santa Claus: GO AWAY! YOU SENT ALL THE SKUAS TO STEAL ONE OF MY PRESENTS! *Mumble: No, it wasn't me. The skuas stole it. I'm a emperor penguin. *Santa Claus: Oh, you must be Mumble HappyFeet, the talking and popular emperor penguin. *Erik: I'm his father. *Atticus: I'm a friend of mines. Seymour and Kathleen are my parents. *Erik: So, there animals with you? *Santa Claus: No, these are my reindeers. *Reindeer Leader: That us. *Mumble: How cool is that is. *Erik: Pretty funny. *Santa Claus: So, one of you guys will be on the naughty list. *Erik: What? NO! *Atticus: We always behave good. *Mumble: Why everyone has to be mean with me? *Santa Claus: Oh no no no. I'm just kidding. *Mumble: Kidding? *Santa Claus: Yes, you reward it. *Erik: Who are your reindeers and tell me the names. *Santa Claus: Oh, this is Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen. *Erik: So the reindeer leader is Donder. *Donder: Yep. *Dasher: How interesting. *Dancer: And where did you get that bow-tie tatoo from? *Mumble: It not a tatoo. The skuas gave it to me when i was a baby. It was Boss Skua, who is known as Yellaleg or Yellowleg. Some of the penguins call him the Alpha Skua. *Vixen: Is he strong? *Mumble: Most likely. *Erik: He is mean to all the people in Penguin-Land. *Rudolph: That's sad. *Mumble: Nice red nose. *Santa Claus: I call him Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Atticus: Cool, he's very special like us. *Erik: And my father. *Mumble: Come on, take us to Penguin-Land, we have many friends around here. *Santa Claus: Okay, hop on my sleigh. *Atticus: You got it. *Santa Claus: MOVE ON MY BOYS! (The sleigh begin to move on with Mumble, Erik and Atticus riding with Santa) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 3) Previous: Happy Feet: The Christmas Special (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories